Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an image processing system, an image display apparatus, an electronic device, a power-saving interface device, and a driving method of an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing system in which, when a sink device such as a digital television (DTV) performs bidirectional communication with a source device such as a Blu-ray disk (BD) player through a single communication line, the two devices can be completely electrically disconnected from each other in an idle state, an image display apparatus, an electronic device, a power-saving interface, and a driving method of an image display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Data communication methods may be divided into serial communication and parallel communication. A representative example of serial communication is a Universal Serial Bus (USB), a Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter (UART), etc., and a representative example of the parallel communication is IEEE 1284. Serial communication methods may be used in communication between devices which do not require a high transfer rate and are far from each other. Some related-art serial communication methods may require a transmission line and a reception line to be separately installed between two devices to perform bidirectional serial communication. That is, some related-art serial communication methods should have the transmission line and the reception line separately installed to perform bidirectional communication, and use the transmission line only to transmit data and the reception line only to receive data. If a single transmission line is connected between the two devices, the two devices can perform only unidirectional communication.
However, since two transmission lines are necessary for bidirectional communication between two devices in some serial communication, there is a problem that it costs more to install a communication system than when a single transmission line is used. As a result, there is a need for a method for performing bidirectional serial communication using a single transmission line.
Some representative examples of the serial communication are I2C communication and a method using an HDMI CEC line. Herein, the I2C uses two bidirectional open collector lines called serial data (SDA) and serial clock (SCL), which are connected with a pull-up resistor. The HDMI CEC method provides a function of mutually controlling through communication between devices connected to each other through an HDMI cable, and performs bidirectional communication through a CEC line of the 13th pin.
However, in some related-art open collector (or drain) structures using a single line such as an I2C line or a CEC line, devices connected to the line are not completely disconnected from each other in a communication idle state and thus there is a problem of power consumption.